Watson-Holmes Wedding
by xxjonasangelxx
Summary: It's been a long few years for our favourite partnership. But they finally admit they love each other and today? Today is their wedding day. Just a little fluff I felt the need to write


Today is my wedding day. Express your shock all you shall, I am in love and I am getting married. How very domestic of me. I used to be all about domestic life, a good group of friends, a budding career, gorgeous boyfriends. It took one mistake for my life to turn completely upside down and over many years I saw that mistake as a curse, as a reason for my life going in the wrong direct. But just like so many things I was wrong, because in the long run it had made me the luckiest women alive.

Meeting Sherlock was not something you did was ease and Sherlock always made a lasting impression to anyone who met him. I was lucky to live with him for 6 weeks while I was his sober companion all those years ago and then he made me his partner. After a year with Sherlock I came to realise the danger and doing good weren't the only reason I stayed. I must thank Irene/ Moriarty for making me realise I would be there for Sherlock even if he wasn't a detective, even if he wasn't sane anymore. I would always be his partner, his best friend. The one constant in his life for the rest of my life.

Many have wondered over the years, especially the three years we were actually in a physical, emotional and all other types of relationships people always told me just how wrong we are for each other. Everyone said he'd be the death of me, but truth is leaving or staying will end up being the death of me so why not get some fun out of it and fine true happiness while I can?

Standing in the bridal room was difficult for me. I tried to calm my nerves, tried to make myself see this as a logical event as Sherlock surely has. That It meant the house would be in both our names, that if his father died (Sherlock's prayed) the money would be at my whim too. That legally I would get anything he wished me to have, but more importantly it would stop the long list of my ex-lovers (as Sherlock had called them) from showing up and demanding me back. But I couldn't make it logical, all I could do was smile and remember to breathe because today honestly is the biggest day of my life.

"Jo?" My mother called from behind me wearing a smile and her wedding jacket dress, she looked more stunning every time I see her. My sister Mia was around somewhere being the bossy maid of honour, the thought calmed me and amused me. Sherlock was a tough but I wasn't sure he wanted to ensure the wrathed of Mia Watson.

"Ma?" She smiled at me from where I stood looking at myself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful. Sherlock is a lucky man" I smiled softly at mother

"No, Ma. I'm the lucky women" Ma always knew I had this crazy Cinderella story romance dream, one I never accepted to come true. Sherlock is hardly a prince and very rarely is he charming, but he's the one for me and that is all there is too it.

"You ready dear?" I nodded and let the organisation and planning of the day roll on, letting Mia worry about any issues. I was in a beautiful shoulder hugging Aqua blue wedding dress. You may ask why blue? Simple really. Sherlock didn't do ordinary. A dress that was both blue and new? How can a girl resist? Sherlock had always been a big fan of Victorian times, something about the misk and the mystery within the time made him explain with enthusiasm for hours about the time period and I had listened eagerly. So seeing Sherlock in a top hat, a burrowed and old Top hat, plus very Victorian brown suit I had to smile. He looked stunning...but then he always did.

My eyes only saw him as Dad lead me down the aisle. Ma and Pa took their seats in the small garden setting seats out as Sherlock pecked my cheek and silently spoke a thousands to me as he gripped my hand softly. Sherlock was not one for romance, but Jo was surprised to find he loved the idea of getting married under an arch with rose vines twisting beautifully around it on a sunny afternoon. Maybe it was because Sherlock appreciated the simple things in life or maybe it was one of the few 'normal' dreams he had or perhaps it was just very 'British' of him. I too loved the idea of marrying outside in the area greenery that is in New York and with Mr Holmes's (surprisingly easy to get) Approval he paid for 80% of the wedding.

The wedding was small, about 35 guests in total and they were only people who truly cared about our relationship, about 20 of which were my family, 10 were Sherlock's parents, brother and other family whom he truly cared about. His sponsor alferdo as well as Gregson, Bell and our newest guest, Bruno our golden Labrador. People would think it unreasonable to have a dog at a wedding, but when was Sherlock ever reasonable? When was I ever reasonable when it came to Sherlock?

We got Bruno on a case, he is the most well trained, beautiful, protective dog you will ever find. Sherlock had been hesitant at first, but when Bruno had warned him of an attack on me (once again within our home) and managed to take a huge bite out of her attackers Arm, Sherlock was persuaded to keep the dog for their protection. Sherlock had come to Love Bruno, he did everything Sherlock did, he only listened in Russian though, reminds me of the elephant from the 'Water to the Elephant' and somehow Bruno had become a symbol of sorts as to what our relationship had become.

The vicar wasn't a normal man either, it was one of Sherlock's old British friends. A man who was both eccentric and loyal to Sherlock. He made the Vicar's speech funny and energetic, even Sherlock was smiling as he turned to face his wife to be.

"If anyone has reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold you peace and forever with stand the wrathed of the wedded to be and the maid of honour… she scares me" He spoke in a loudly whispered tone. Mia took the insult with a kind smile as it was all good humoured. No one spoke up, which surprised me but then I feared more people in the audience may fear Sherlock more than I realise. After a pause and a breath of slight relief from Sherlock the Vicar continued

"I understand you have prepared you own vows, for me however the only vow I plan to make is to get drunk at the after party" An echo of laughter rang before Sherlock spoke up after a quick handshake with his friend Fred (the Vicar). Being so emotionally honest in public was not Sherlock's thing, but for her he'd try almost anything.

"I have taught you a lot Joan" It was a very immodest start, fit Sherlock well "To deduct almost everything that is and isn't there, such as my words. I don't tell to tell you that I'll die inside if I lost you. I don't need to tell you I'll be irrigational and extreme in my peruse of the truth. I don't need to tell you that I appreciate and cherish every cup of tea you make without a thank you, because you know. You deduct what isn't there and what isn't there is words I feel aren't even enough to express what I feel. I love you Mrs. Joan Watson-Holmes, those words are there now and I hope you can deduce just how true they are"

He said it so matter-of-factly it made almost everyone in the venue either cry or laugh in happiness. It wasn't that his speech was touching like the ones in the movies, it wasn't even because he'd made his love known in a way that was very him. It was the fact that they knew us and our relationship well enough to know that I knew the things he's saying to be true. It was my turn now and I was just a little nervous.

"Mr Sherlock Watson-Holmes you are an impossible man. I always though my wedding day would be a fairy-tale, a charming sweet, handsome prince would sweep my off my feet and rush me off to some island in the middle of nowhere for our honeymoon. You however are only 1 of those things" Sherlock made a face to ask which one with a small amused smile that still made my heart skip a beat.

"You may be handsome but you are no may Charming or sweet" It was light toned humour "You are however Honourable, exceptional at what you do and immodest but the fact I love most about you?" I glanced back at the audience watching us.

"You are honest. You never fail to make me feel small in the world, like my problems don't matter but then you make me feel big as I can help save a life or finding the killer who took one. You are a man full of contradictions and an impossible man but not because of your attitude, though that is pretty bad" I smiled at him, knowing I was probably getting reaction for our family and friends

"No you are impossible because despite all the things a prince should be, you are my fairy-tale" Fred spoke up then

"Joan Maria Watson do you take Sherlock Holmes to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I smiled, slipping the ring on Sherlock's finger, making sure I remember what it symbolised.

"I do"

"Do you Sherlock Holmes Take Joan Maria Watson to be your lawfully and probably unlawfully if I know you Sherlock, wife?" I tried not to smile at Fred comment, but it was true. I'd probably be his wife, lawfully and unlawfully in equal measure. I wanted to get Gregson's reaction but Sherlock's slipping the ring on my finger and the lingering need to kiss his stopped me.

"You may now kiss you beautiful and too good for you Wife Sherlock" Sherlock smiled at Fred for a brief moment before turned to me and kissing me softly. It was the rare kind of kiss you got from Sherlock, normally each of his kisses were designed to disarm and weaken me in the knees for sexual or emotional reasons. This kiss the kind of promise that would linger for long after the kiss was complete.

The after party was just as you would expect, it was a few people who we trusted and loved gathered in a pub with a dance floor and an open bar. The first dance was always considered to be the most important and the song picked was meant to mean something to the couple. Sherlock had picked the song, I had asked why he was so insistent and he had simply stated if he couldn't express in his own words what he felt then he would find a song that he felt suited her, suited them. In fact the only person who knew the song was the person in control of the music that ran throughout the pub.

Joan hadn't expected one of her favourite songs to start playing when he bowed to her to take her hand for the dance. She laughed with a bubble of happiness she secretly suspected would pop at any moment. A murderer trying to get revenge, someone being shot, or poisoned or a tripled homicide case that Sherlock would be far more interested in that his own wedding. They were actually married now and nothing but a few minor details had gone wrong. I let him pull me onto the dance full. It was an upbeat song that explained their relationship perfectly. 'I want Crazy' By Hunter Hayes.

Dancing around, spinning and twirling I had expected Sherlock to get bored, he usually did if he did something for long enough. But looking at me right then I knew he was content, he would deal with a slight boredom he had because he had me in his arms and that was all the entertainment he will ever need. The happiness within me seemed to triple when I deduced that.

Our relationship if far (very far in fact) from perfect. But with Moriaty behind bars, Murderers to catch and Danger to be chased around every corner our lives weren't boring and with Sherlock I could die tomorrow and be happy knowing that he was now officially mine. For better or worse… that vow never made much sense to me. Until I fell in love with and married Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
